Her Man
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel to I'll Always Have Denver.


Title: Her Man   
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com   
Rating: PG   
Classification: (Harm/Mac)   
Spoilers:   
Summary: Sequel to I'll Always Have Denver.   
  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or the songs. The first song is Her Man performed by Gary Allen found on Used Heart For Sale. The second song is Lead On performed by George Strait found on Lead On album.   
  
  
*************************************************************   
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.   
  
  
For the next three months both Harm and Mac worked themselves tirelessly. Almost all their free time was spend thinking about the other one. Mac lost count of how many times she picked up the phone and dialed Harm's number only to stop before she dialed the last digit.   
  
"Ma'am I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight? AJ's with my parents and Bud's at Pearl Harbor." Harriet asked Mac.   
  
"Sure Harriet. How about 7:00?"   
  
"I'll see you then ma'am."   
  
  
  
JAG Office   
San Diego, Ca.   
  
  
"Sir I'm going to head out now if you don't need anything else." Harm's yeoman, Petty Officer First Class Bonnie Johnson told Harm as she stuck her head into his office.   
  
"Sure go on, Bonnie."   
  
"Sir, I hope you don't plan on spending the entire night here."   
  
"Actually I'm going to head out as soon as I finish the paper work on the Miller case."   
  
"Alright then sir, I'll see you Monday. Night."   
  
"Night Bonnie."   
  
Just as Harm put his last signature on the paper his phone rang.   
  
"Great now what?" Harm muttered into the empty office.   
  
  
Roberts' Residence   
Rosylnn, Va.   
  
  
"So ma'am how's Commander Rabb doing?" Harriet asked not knowing she was bringing up bad wounds.   
  
"Harriet how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mac and actually I haven't spoken to Commander Rabb in awhile."   
  
"May I ask what happened in Memphis?"   
  
Mac's mouth gaped open in shock.   
  
"How did you guys know about Memphis?"   
  
"Well ma'am Tiner answered the phone and told us that you were speaking to Commander Rabb. The next thing we know you are asking for leave from the Admiral and telling Bud to take over your cases."   
  
"That doesn't explain anything, Harriet. All that proves is that I was going somewhere. What aren't you telling me?"   
  
"Do you remember when right before you left Gunny came over to your apartment?" At Mac's nod she continued. "Well she saw the ticket laying on top of your bag. We just put everything together. What happened?"   
  
"Well me and Harm were having a great time until we decided to go out dancing. Harm had it planned that he was going to play our song and tell me he was coming back to Washington..."   
  
"He's coming back?"   
  
"Not now. I'll explain that in a minute. Anyway I went to the restroom while Harm played out song. I walked out just as the song was starting to play I didn't even realize what song was playing. This guy came up and asked me to dance. I said yes and we danced. Harm saw this and got jealous. As a result he asked the young girl who could have been his daughter to dance and I blew up. I left the bar and backed my bags. It was only when I was packing that Harm told me that Bobbie had offered him a job to work for her. It would have been a step down and would end his career, but he was going to take it just so we could be together. We were both angry and he said stay that he was leaving. He left and never looked back. Oh Harriet how could I have made such a mistake."   
  
"It's not your fault."   
  
"You know what it's probably a good idea that he left. I probably would have only hurt his career."  
  
"Mac why don't you call him?"   
  
"I can't do that Harriet."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Well because it's been three months he's probably moved on."  
  
"I doubt that. Give him a call." Harriet held out the cordless phone.   
  
Mac took it in her hands and was about to turn it on when it rang.   
  
"Hello?" Mac answered it.   
  
"Col. Mackenzie?"   
  
"yeah Bud it's me. Want to talk to Harriet?"   
  
"Actually ma'am I don't have time. Could you tell Harriet that I've just gotten orders to go to San Diego. They need my help out there for a case."   
  
"Did you say San Diego?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Do you want me to give a message to Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Just tell him that...just tell him that I wish him well."   
  
"Should I say how you're doing?"   
  
"I'm okay, Bud. Just tell him that I'm fantastic and that I wish him well."   
  
"Will do ma'am. Will you tell Harriet that I love her?"  
  
"Sure Bud. Bye."   
  
"Bye."   
  
  
JAG Offices   
San Diego, Ca.   
  
  
"Rabb." Harm answered the phone.   
  
"Sir, it's Lt. Bud Roberts."   
  
"I know who you are Bud. You could have just said Bud." Harm's face brightened a bit with the mention of his old friend.   
  
"Sorry sir. I just called to let you know that Admiral Chegwidden has sent me out there. I'm on my plane now."   
  
"The Admiral sent you?"   
  
"Yes sir, why did you want someone else?"   
  
"Not to be mean Bud, but yeah. I need someone to help with all the paper work. Not a top lawyer."   
  
"Sorry to disappoint you sir. Look sir I need to get off here to the Navy liable to charge me for the phone bill." Bud laughed.   
  
"Understood Lt. See you when you get here."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
  
San Diego Airport   
San Diego, Ca.   
The Next Day   
  
  
"Bud!" Harm yelled as his friend got off the plane. "How's things at home, Lt.?"   
  
"Good sir. By the way Col. Mackenzie say that she wishes you well in your new career." Bud said then rushed ahead to grab his luggage.   
  
On the way home neither man said a word.   
  
  
Rabb Residence   
San Diego, Ca.   
  
  
"JAG Headquarter. Gunnery Sergeant Galendiz." Gunny answered the phone.   
  
"Gunny it's Harm I need to speak to..."   
  
"I put you right through, sir." Gunny interrupted Harm.   
  
"Col. Mackenzie." Mac answered the phone.   
  
When Harm heard her voice he didn't know whether to hang up or continue in a business like manner.   
  
"Hello? Hello?" Mac repeated when there was no answer.   
  
"Mac?"   
  
"Harm is that you?"   
  
"Yeah. I called to talk to the Admiral, but I guess he's not there."   
  
"He's in his office."  
  
"Damn him." Harm muttered.   
  
"Harm, what are you talking about?"   
  
"I wanted to talk to the Admiral, but Gunny put me through to here."   
  
"I can put you through to the Admiral, but can we talk first?"   
  
"Sure what's on your mind Mac?"   
  
"Harm I've got some leave coming to me. A lot of leave actually and I was wondering if maybe we could met somewhere. I hear the beaches of Texas are great."   
  
"Mac.." Harm started.   
  
"Come on Harm. We owe it to ourselves to at least talk."   
  
"Alright. Make the plans and get back to me. Can you transfer me to the Admiral? I need to talk to him."  
  
As Mac transferred Harm to the Admiral she couldn't help to think, at least they were getting somewhere.  
  
  
JAG Offices   
San Diego, Ca.   
Two weeks later   
  
  
"Sir there's a fax for you." Bonnie walked into Harm office with the fax in her hand.   
  
"What's it about?" Harm asked never looking up.   
  
"I didn't read it sir. It looks personal."   
  
"That's never stopped you before." Harm lashed out. "Sorry read it please."  
  
"It looks like travel arrangements to Texas sir."   
  
"So she finally did it." Harm said more to himself than to anyone.   
  
"Who did what sir?"   
  
"Mac she said she was going to make plans for us in Texas. I never expected her to do it. Bonnie contact Samson, tell him he'll be in charge for two weeks starting Friday."  
  
"Yes sir." Bonnie left with a smile on her face. Maybe this Mac person is just what the Captain needs to bring him out of the funk that he's in.   
  
  
Airport   
Somewhere, Texas   
  
  
"Hey you." Mac said walking up to Harm. She had gotten there just two hours earlier and already stowed her luggage in their rental car.   
  
"Hey Mac." They didn't embrace like long lost lovers, but stood there looking at each other.   
  
"So I got us a room by the beach."  
  
"Sounds good." Harm said then started walking.   
  
  
Hotel   
Texas   
  
  
Mac opened the door to their hotel room and frowned at Harm's expression. She expected a disappointed look, but not a happy, relieved look.   
  
"Two Beds?"   
  
"Yeah I thought it would be better if we took things slow this time. You don't have a problem with it do you?"   
  
"No not at all. Actually it's a good idea. Listen why don't we unpack and them head down to the beach for awhile."   
  
"Sure. Do you mind it I use the bathroom and change?"   
  
"No go ahead. I'm just going to lay some of my stuff out."  
  
When Mac returned from the bathroom she was wearing a bright orange bikini with a matching cover up and sandals.   
  
"There you go Fly-boy." Mac let Harm into the bathroom.   
  
Later when Harm emerged wearing a pair of Navy shorts and a white T-shirt. Together they walked hand and hand to the beach.   
They found a spot far away enough where the waves wouldn't hit them, but close enough where someone else wouldn't sit in front of them.   
  
"Put some sun block on my shoulders will you Harm?" Mac asked and Harm complied, and their day began.   
  
After they tanned awhile they went for a swim, then went to a bar further down the beach for some dinner and dancing. It was almost like old times. they were doing a fancy salsa number when the cell phone Mac kept in her bag rang.   
  
"Mackenzie." Mac answered and led Harm outside away from the music.   
  
"Is Captain Rabb there?" a male voice on the other line replied.   
  
"Yeah hold on. Harm it's for you." Mac handed Harm the phone.   
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Sir it's Commander Samson."   
  
"What do you need?" Harm asked as he and Mac continued to walk down the beach.   
  
"Sir we nee you back here ASAP."   
  
"Samson, I'm on vacation."   
  
"Sir I really think you should come back here."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sir this morning Lt. Michaels was arrested on breaking and entering."  
  
"What's the big deal, Samson? You could handle this, why do I need to be there?"   
  
"He escaped from the bring this afternoon."  
  
"Damn!" Harm cursed. "Alright let me make a few calls and I'll call you back."   
  
Harm handed the phone back to Mac and gazed into the ocean.   
  
"What was that all about?" Mac asked.  
  
"One of my officers got arrested for B and E. They arrested him, and he then broke out of the bring."  
  
"One of your officers?" Mac asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah. Michaels. Sounds just like something he would do."  
  
"A real trouble maker?"   
  
"Sorta. He's prosecuting a case of an F-14 crash. He's prosecuting the Air-craft mechanic. The thing is he doesn't think that the chief is guilty. He thinks it was the manufacture of the computer system is at fault. My guess is he probably broke into the company to look at their records. that kid's going to be the death of me yet." Harm stated as they turned around and started to walk back to their hotel.   
  
"Sounds like someone I used to know."   
  
Harm looked down at her with a shocked expression on his handsome face.   
  
"I was nothing like Michaels."   
  
"Did I say you? I just said someone I knew." Mac looked up at Harm with a serious expression on her face, but laughter dancing in her eyes.   
  
"Oh you're going to pay for that comment, Marine." Harm went to tickle her, but Mac moved away in time and took off running toward their hotel with Harm hot on her heels.   
  
  
Hotel,   
Texas   
  
  
"Look Mac I'm really sorry, but I need to get back there." Harm said as he started to repack his suitcase.   
  
"I understand Harm. Maybe we can get together come other time."   
  
"Yeah. I'll call you and set something up." Harm said never meeting her eyes.   
  
"Alright. Bye." Mac called as he made his way to the door.   
  
"Bye." Harm said then he was gone. Not an I love you muttered between them.   
  
  
Mirage Hotel and Casino   
Las Vegas, NV   
  
  
Harm leaned against the telephone booth of the busy casino as he tried to get a hold of Mac. He would be in Las Vegas for two weeks and wanted her to come out there and spend it with him.   
  
"Col. Mackenzie" Mac answered the phone.   
  
"How would a week in sin city sound?"   
  
"Harm!!! What are you doing in Las Vegas?"   
  
"Got a few weeks off and wanted to do something that was out of character for me. So I headed to Sin City. How would you like to join me?"  
  
"I'd love to Harm really, but I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just can't. Look this has been a bad week for me."  
  
"You know Mac I can't be the only one trying in this relationship."   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"Look Harm I'm trying. Who's the one that got jealous in Memphis? Who had to leave during our weekend in Texas because he can't handle an officer under his command? Looks to me that I'm the only one that's trying."  
  
"You know maybe it's a good idea that you don't come out here. Maybe it's a good idea that we just stop seeing each other?"  
  
"Fine." Mac yelled.   
  
"Fine." Harm slammed down the phone.   
Everyone in both places, the casino and JAG turned and starred at the two who were just on the phone.   
  
  
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.   
  
  
Mac waited patiently as the phone rang into Harm's room. She couldn't wait to tell him the wonderful news. She had just talked with the Admiral and he gave her three days leave. She couldn't spend the entire week with Harm, but it was better than nothing.   
  
  
Mirage Hotel   
Las Vegas, NV   
  
  
She wondered if she should have answered the phone. It kept ringing. She thought that the caller would give up, but they didn't and he was still in the shower. Finally the caller wouldn't stop and the phone was still getting on her nerves.   
  
"Hello?" She answered.   
  
"Uhh...Uhh...I'm sorry I have the wrong room." Mac stumbled over the words.   
  
"That depends who's room were you trying to get to?" The blond asked the caller.   
  
"It doesn't matter the front desk must have patched me through to the wrong number. I was trying for a friend, but he was traveling alone."  
  
"Are you by any chance looking for Harm?"   
  
"Let me guess you're in Harm's room aren't you?" Mac tone took a defensive state.   
  
"Yeah. You want to talk to him?"   
  
"No that fine." Mac hung up the phone.   
  
"Who was that?" Harm asked coming out of the bathroom toweling his hair.   
  
"I don't know some woman."   
  
"She didn't give her name by any chance?"  
  
"Sorry. I know I shouldn't have answered it, but it was getting on my nerves."   
  
"That's okay. Look I'm going to go downstairs for breakfast. Stay as long as you like." Harm said lacing up his shoes and walked out of the door.   
  
  
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.   
  
  
Mac sat in her office crying. She couldn't believe that she let herself fall in love again. She should have learned her lesson long ago. Sure her and Harm had their bad times, more often than none, but she did love him. That was part of the reason she tried so Harm to get the Admiral to grant her leave. She wanted to take these few days and try to get things back on track. So much for that.   
  
  
Hotel Bar   
Las Vegas, NV.   
  
  
Harm was sitting at the bar when music from the auditorium floated in. According the sign by the door Gary Allan was performing here tonight. That's probably him in there now, practicing. Harm listen for awhile until on song really got his attention.   
  
  
  
"I'm gonna change my way of doin' things around here   
Well I'm turnin' over a new leaf, gonna get myself in gear   
Cause I've got a woman who's better than most   
And I've made a mess of her plans   
Startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man"   
  
  
"Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter   
Been an SOB right down to the letter   
I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures   
I'm even more than I can stand   
But startin' today all I'm gonna be is her man"   
  
  
"I'm gonna give it all back, cause all I've done is take   
Well I put her on the back burner while I was out on the make   
But I've got a woman who's good enough to give me   
A second chance again   
And starting today, all I'm gonna be is her man"   
  
  
"Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter   
Been an SOB right down to the letter   
I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures   
I'm even more than I can stand   
But startin' today all I'm gonna be is her man"   
  
  
"I'm a little bit late but I'm wisin' up   
Now I'm taking' her by the hand   
And startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man"   
  
  
Harm couldn't believe how true those words were for him. He realized something he did in a drunken stage might of cost him everything he held dear. He grabbed his cell phone and with a call to Harriet he put his plan into gear.   
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.   
  
  
"Col. can I ask a favor of you?" Harriet asked standing at Mac's door.   
  
"What do you need Harriet?"   
  
Harriet took a step further in.   
  
"Ma'am do you have anything planned for tonight?"  
  
"No why?" A small smile came on Mac's face. "You want me to watch AJ don't you?"   
  
"Yes ma'am. Bud and I have tickets to the theater and wondered if you wouldn't mind watching him for us."  
  
"Sure Harriet. I'll watch him. You want me to watch him at my apartment or do you want me to come over to your place?"  
  
"Our place would be fine ma'am. Is about 6:30 good for you?"  
  
"Sure Harriet. I'll be there."   
  
"Thanks, ma'am." Harriet said then left.   
  
"Commander Rabb owes me big time." Harriet said quietly to herself as she made her way across the bullpen.   
  
  
Roberts Residence   
Roslyn, Va.   
That Night   
  
  
Mac was walking up the steps to the apartment complex when she noticed a dark blue ford Taurus pull into the parking lot and shut itself off.   
  
'Must me a new neighbor' Mac thought as she climbed up the steps without giving a second thought. She didn't even notice a man get out of the car and hurrying to catch up with her.   
  
Mac walked quietly into the elevator while the man took the stairs two at a time to try and beet her to the apartment.   
  
Mac knocked on the door and waited. She heard quiet hushed voices inside. She identified two as Bud and Harriet, but the third, a male was too quiet for her to make out.   
  
"Col. Hi. Come on in." Harriet opened the door with a smile on her face.   
  
"Is someone else here besides you and Bud?" Mac asked peering into the apartment.   
  
"Yeah an old friend of mine and Bud's dropped by. He moved away awhile ago and hasn't seen AJ for awhile. I hope you don't mind ma'am. He's only in for a few days and has other people to see before he goes back home."   
  
"where is he?" Mac asked.   
  
"In AJ's room. He said he would only stay for a little bit. I hope you don't mind."   
  
"No not at all. I understand how hard it is to see people that live out of town." Mac said thinking of Harm and how he betrayed her.   
  
"Oh ma'am you're here" Bud exclaimed as he came out of AJ's bedroom.   
  
"Hi Bud."  
  
"Well now that you're here we can leave. Thanks again, Col." Bud said as he led Harriet out of the apartment.   
  
As soon as the door closed Mac heard her stomach rumble. Mac walked over to the phone to order a pizza when she remembered the other guest.   
  
"Hey I'm gonna order a pizza. What do you like?" Mac yelled back toward AJ's room. She was shocked when she heard a voice she'd never forget reply.   
  
"Veggie"  
  
Mac froze for a moment before dialing the number for the pizza place. Harm could be dealt with later.   
  
"Hi I'd like a large half sausage and green peppers and half veggie....original crust...deliver to Chelsea Apartments, apartment 4B. Thanks." Mac hung up the phone and walked back toward AJ's room to confront Harm.   
  
When Mac walked into the bedroom Harm was sitting in the floor with AJ playing with AJ's giant legos. To anyone who didn't know the whole story the scene might look cute, but it only made Mac angry.   
  
"Can I speak to you for a minute Captain?" Mac said trying not to get to friendly with Harm.   
  
"Sure. AJ stay here while Uncle Harm goes and talks with Aunt Mac." Harm got up from the floor and followed Mac into the living room.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Mac didn't yell, but kept her voice at a harsh whisper. It was almost worse than her yelling.   
  
"I came to spend some time with my godson while I was in town."   
  
"Oh and you just happen to be in DC."  
  
"No actually I came to DC to talk to someone. I needed to tell her how stupid I was and how ashamed I am that because of one stupid night in a drunken state I may have lost everything that I have ever held dear to me."  
  
"Don't even think it Harm. Don't even think that you can come in here and try to use those words to get me back." Mac began to pace which wasn't a good sign.   
  
"I'm sorry if you don't like the truth Sarah."  
  
"Don't even call me that." Mac pointed at him.   
  
"Alright Mac then. When you told me that you couldn't make it and agreed that we shouldn't see each other anymore I lost it. I went down to the hotel bar decided to have a drink. I don't even know how many I had. The next thing I know is it's the morning and I'm waking up with a blond I don't know in my bed. You of all people should know what happens when you're drunk."   
  
"Oh that's real big Harm"   
  
Harm was about to reply when AJ screaming stopped both of them in their tracks.   
  
When Harm heard AJ scream he took off in a run toward his bedroom with Mac right on his heels. Harm run into the room and stopped right it his tracks leaving Mac to bump into him. Four year old AJ Roberts was sitting against his car bed yelling at a small bird that flew into his room.   
  
"AJ." Mac rushed over to pick up the frightened boy while Harm when and picked up the bird and let it go out the window.   
  
"See AJ there's nothing to be scared of it's was just a little birdie" Harm told him as he took him from Mac. "Listen buddy why don't we go and start that bath before mommy and daddy come home."   
  
Harm took off with AJ toward the bathroom.   
  
"Harm we need to talk."   
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Mac went to go get the pizza.   
  
About thirty minutes later Harm came out of the bathroom carrying AJ dressed in light blue PJ's with tomcats all over them.   
  
"Let me guess a gift from you." Mac asked pointing to the pjs.   
  
"Of course. AJ why don't you go pick up your toys while Aunt Mac and I have a talk"  
  
"Kay." AJ said then ran off toward to his bedroom.   
  
"Harm lets save this talk for some other time. We don't need to get into with AJ in the next room."   
  
"Alright when do you want to talk?" Harm asked taking a bit of the cold veggie pizza.   
  
"I have duty tomorrow. So call me at the office and we'll talk about a time there."   
  
"Sure. I'm going to go say bye to AJ then leave." Harm got up, said goodbye to AJ, then left.   
  
Both were too busy thinking about tomorrow that they didn't see the tear that slipped down each of their faces.   
  
  
McMurphy's Bar   
Georgetown   
  
  
"I can't believe you wanted to meet here." Mac stated as she slid into the booth opposite Harm.   
  
"Well this way I know you won't yell at me too loud, because you don't want to cause a scene." Harm smirked.   
  
"Grow up Harm."   
  
"I was only trying to lighten the mood. Listen lets pick up from where we left off the other night at Bud and Harriet's before AJ found the bird."  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Listen Mac I have no clue what happened. I was too drunk."   
  
"That still doesn't excuse what you did."   
  
"I don't know how I can make it up to you except to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, Harm."   
  
"Then tell me what I can do to make it up to you."   
  
"I can't tell you Harm. You have to figure that out for yourself."   
  
"Then let's start over. Harmon Rabb Jr. Harm" Harm introduced himself.   
  
"We can't Harm. We tried a long distance relationship before and look at where it's gotten us. No. I'm not going to put myself though that again."   
  
"We don't have to do the long distance relationship"   
  
"I'm not following you Harm. You have a job in San Diego and I have a job in Washington DC."   
  
"Not anymore. I'm coming back to Washington, Mac. I took the position with Bobbie."   
Harm started at Mac's face and her reaction. The reaction he didn't expect.   
  
"You what?" Mac almost yelled.   
  
"I've taken the position with Bobbie so I could be back in Washington."   
  
"I can't believe you Harm. Taking that position without even talking to me about it. You know how Brumby was with all of his surprises. I hate them."   
  
"Yeah Mac, but I figured..."  
  
"You figured it would be different, because it was you right. Guess what Harm, it's not!!!!"   
  
"Listen Mac, you don't run my life. You're not the only thing in DC for me. My friends are here, my plane, my grandmother doesn't live to far from here. So stop thinking that all my decisions are based on you." Harm yelled then quieted his voice. "Sorry that was uncalled for. I just know I've messed up and I don't know how to fix it. Listen I'm going to head back to San Diego and finish getting my stuff in order before I come back out here."   
  
"How long will that take?"   
  
"Not long. I've already got an apartment here so that's one thing that's taken care of."   
  
"You do? Where?"   
  
"Actually the only one that I could find on short notice and cheap was right next to Bud and Harriet or in the same building. Good for them they have an almost built in baby sitter." Harm smiled and got the first smile out of Mac that he'd seen in a long time. "I've got an early flight tomorrow so I'm going to head to my hotel and call it a night. I'll talk to you some other time." Harm threw a couple of bills on the table and left the bar.   
  
  
Washington Memorial Park   
Washington DC   
A Month Later   
  
  
Mac didn't know what told her that she should follow the note she found taped to her door telling her to go to the water fountain at Washington Memorial Park. For all she had known it could have been a step up, but something deep inside her told her to go. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt displaying USMC she made her way to the water fountain.   
  
When she got there she found an older man sitting on a park bench strumming a few cords on his guitar. He was fairly cuter than most of them men she'd seen. He had short dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was tall with a muscular build. Nearly every woman in the park was staring at the man who looked all a long and sad.   
  
"So are you just going to strum or are you going to play something?" Mac asked the man.   
  
"Got something you want to hear?" He asked her back.   
  
"Not really. What can you play?"   
  
"Well there's this song I'm trying to learn to play for this girl, but you wouldn't want to hear it."   
  
"You sure? Pretend I'm your girl. It'll give you some practice for when you actually talk to her. So what's my name?"   
  
"Sarah."   
  
"Okay, Sarah I am. Now play." Mac commanded and he did.   
  
"As I said I just learned this. It's an old George Strait song."  
  
  
  
"She said I don't recall  
Seeing you around here  
You must be new to this town  
Said I'm just passing through but  
Girl from the looks of you  
I could see me settlin' down"  
  
  
"Then she smiled and said the invitation's open  
'Cause you look like just what I've been waiting on  
So I said why don't we take  
This matter somewhere else  
And get to know this feeling that's so strong  
Lead on"  
  
  
"She said I had a love once  
But he just up and left me  
I said I bet it broke your heart  
I had a love once too  
But I acted like a fool  
Oh what I'd give to be back in her arms"  
  
  
"Then she smiled and said the invitation's open  
Cause you look like just what I've been waiting on  
So I said why don't we take  
This matter somewhere else  
And pick up where everything went wrong  
Lead on"  
  
  
"She said I don't recall  
Seeing you around  
You must be new to this town"  
  
  
  
"So what happens after you play the song?" Mac asked starring into his blue eyes.   
  
"Then I get up like this." He got up and moved toward her. "Then I say, Sarah I know I've been such a fool to do something that will cost me the rest of my life. I wish we could be like the people in the song and just pick up where everything when wrong. I just want you to know that I love you and even if you don't return those feelings just know that there won't be a day that I don't kick myself for what I did to lose your trust." He starred into her eyes never breaking contact. "So you think that will work?"   
  
"I don't know about your girl, but I think I might listen to what you had to say. By the way I'm Sarah Mackenzie." Mac smiled and offered her hand which he took.   
  
"Harmon Rabb."  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
